Dream To Reality
by BlueDelight
Summary: Sakura finds her former Sensei in an interesting position. LEMON. ONESHOT.


Sakura sighed, skipping on rooftop to rooftop, heading to her former sensei's apartment. Tsunade wanted him for his next mission, a solo mission, and knew if she summoned him he would be at least a half hour late, so she sent her apprentice. Of course Sakura could walk up to his door, but she knew he wouldn't answer it so lately she has been knocking on his window, as was he when he needed her. It was almost like a _thing_ so to say, all freinds had a thing, and she considered Kakashi a very good friend.

Sadly.

She wanted more out of their friendship, both ninjas had gotten closer for the last years, now Sakura was 19, perfectly legal. Sakura's face got hotter at the thought of her and her sensei in such an intimate way.

Sakura could see the apartment of her sensei getting closer with each second, she quickly turned to the east side, top floor 3 window to the left. Of course the pinkette knew where he lived by heart. Every window had a little ledge, designed for the purpose of flower pots and decorations, Sakura could see , sitting there looking slightly wilted, she smirked knowing Kakashi never really took good care of anything. Well except for his Icha Icha.

Sakura landed in the same spot as she did many times before, making sure not to knock over the precious plant. The window was indeed open, but white blinds were covering her vision, Sakura frowned and gently pushed then aside, about to call out she heard a goan.

But not of pain, she _knew_ what that sounded like. She looked closer, she could see his bed, the short headboard facing away, she could see silver hair peeking. He was in bed, but what was he doing? Her eyes traveled down, down, he was shirtless, his impressive build made her mouth dry, his bulging biceps were...moving up and down?

Sakura's eyes widened at what her eyes were watching, as his hand was moving in a fast motion.

 _Is-is he really?_

Kakashi grunted and groaned, his hand moving slightly faster, making the bed creak.  
Sakura could feel something pool low in her belly, his pants were low on his hips as he had his hand tightly on his length.

Sakura was a medic and knew the bodily functions well, but she didn't know what it felt to do something like that, to give herself pleasure, yes sadly the pinkette was a virgin. But that still didn't mean everyone else thought she was, somehow a rumor got spread that she successfully completed a seduction mission and how she had sex with her target. She was very uncomfortable having people talk about her sex life, not that she had one anyway. So, she went with it, that is one secret she will forever keep.

Kakashi grunted again.

And this one as well. And she fairly happy with this one.

Her conscious(inner sakura) got the best of her and she was about to flee and wait a while before she knocked again, when he finished. Sakura was transfixed, sure she has seen the male anatomy before in real life and in textbooks, but she never saw something like this.

His hand was quickly covered in his semen, her breathing got heavier and she unconsciously rubbed both her thighs together, trying to relieve the heat away, from the erotic scene her former teacher created.

"Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes widened again,  
 _Oh kami, he-he knew I was there the whole time._ She was about to shout apologises and excuses, but he said something that made her breath hitch.

"Can you help me clean up?"  
It wasn't a question, that was for sure.

And she couldn't help obey to his command. With grace that all kunoichi were supposed to posses, she jumped down in his bedroom, landing with a crouch. Her high heeled sandals clicked with every step, she was facing her sensei when she rounded next to the bed.

His face was maskless, Sakura knew her teacher was fairly handsome since it clung to his perfect jaw line like a second skin, but she didn't know his was _thi_ s handsome!

He had high cheek bones, and he had a straight Roman nose, his grey eye was lidded, while his Sharingan was closed, but that still didn't mean that they didn't have raw intensity as he looked at her. It sent pleasent shivers down her spine, right to her core. Sakura couldn't help but be attracted to his lips, as he licked them, almost like he tasted something delicious. His hair was messy and disheveled, hanging over his Sharingan, Sakura had hang onto her self control and try to not run her hands through the soft silver mess.

To Sakura, it was almost an honor to witness him like this.

"Sakura, come here"  
He said with a crook of his finger with his other hand.

Sakura walked closely to the bed, Sakura knew this was the last time to back out, to flee and never come back, but her legs couldn't move, her mouth wouldnt make one syllable, she was paralyzed. But then why was she already next to his bed, her nostrils picked up a scent, a delicious scent. She swallowed,  
 _Oh boy._

"So, Sakura? Are you gonna help me or not?" He raised a silver eyebrow.

Sakura was a little confused,  
"H-Help you w-with what s-sensei?"

Kakashi licked his lips again, she could feel his gaze sweep up and down her figure, but lingered his gaze on her lips, she finally caught on what the copy nin meant. Her eyes widened in realization.

As if he could read her thoughts, he chuckled,  
"Yes Sakura, didn't Tsunade teach you that actions can have consequences?"

Now the medic was confused again,  
"A-actions?"

"Yes, you caused this anyway" he shrugged.

Sakura's mouth parted leaving her like a fish with no water.

"I-I caused this?"

"Yes, now how about we start with my hand first?" He stretched out his semen covered hand, waiting for her mouth to clean it up.

Sakura didn't know what to do, she didn't know how to do this kind of stuff, but Kakashi didn't know that. He probably heard about her seduction missions and expected her to be a expert, Sakura was determined to show him that she could do it, when will she ever get a chance like this? Firstly she could learn how to pleasure a man and she could learn how to pleasure _Kakashi_.

Sakura took a deep breath and pressed her knees between his spread legs on the bed, and leaned till she was face to face with the silver haired man, her short hair framed her face and his intense one eye gaze almost made her rub her thighs together, _again._ She took his hand by his wrist, while her other hand lay by his head, feeling the soft ends of his hair against her finger tips. Bringing one finger to her mouth, she sucked.

The taste was intresting, it was a mixture of salty, tangy, and some how masculine, so to say. She kinda liked it. The texture easily sold down her throat, she sucked each finger thoroughly, her emerald peered up at the man, his chest started going up and down rapidly, and he groaned. Sakura then realized she never heard him moan when she caught him red handed, all of his grunts and groans were very sexy, but she wanted to hear the man moan, and that was _her_ mission.

When his fingers were all clean, she moved to his palm, she always thought he hand big hands, many times her hands brushed, healed, and appropriately grabbed those hands. Like a cat licking up cream she started to clean up the rest, Sakura eyes fluttered close at the sensation, she could feel the burn of his one eyed gaze on her pink tongue.

She finally noticed that she cleaned up his hand, it was a little wet from her saliva, but it will dry. She swallowed the rest and licked her lips, staring into gaze of Kakashi, her mouth opened about to speak, but he suddenly shoved two fingers in her mouth, that were perfectly clean of his residue.

"Suck"

Sakura looked at him questionably.

"I do need to prepare you" his voice was husky and laced with lust, the fire burned between Sakura's legs.

Sakura nodded and started suck, using her tongue and her teeth lightly scraping his digits, his load grunts filled the room. Sakura was sure her face looked like tomato right now, half of it was probably from embarrassment.

Kakashi yanked his fingers from her mouth, as he shifted his pants all the way off his legs, leaving him completely naked. Sakura envied how he wasn't the least bit uncomfortable of how he was so bare to her.

Sakura knew she would have to learn how to do this sooner or later. After all, she needed to live up to those seduction rumors.

But before she got down to business, she wanted to do one thing first, something she wanted to do for a long time.

Sakura leaned forward and smashed her lips onto his, she could feel his other hand worm it's wap up into her pink hair. His lips were warm and he oddly tasted like coffee, Sakura noted.

Sakura couldn't keep up as his lips as he started to agressivly kiss her back, Sakura didn't hesitate when she felt his tongue sweeping against her lips. Sakura didn't know what turned her on more, that he commanded her to clean all of his cum off of him or the way he was kissing her.

Sakura didn't hold back the moan that formed in her throat, Kakashi quickly swallowed it. Of course the kiss had to end as both ninjas gasped for air.

"Holy shit sakura" Kakashi gasped.

Sakura bit her lip and started to do what he commanded her to do. Sakura's eyes was about to go straight to the objective, but her eyes caught the sight of his toned, muscled chest.

Sakura has seen that chest many times. Of course healing it cause the idiot didn't want to go to the hospital, and she had to be his personal doctor, not that she minded. But one day Sakura could say she got lucky, it was last summer, and she was comming from Ino's place. She heard sparring comming from the old team's 7 training ground. Curiously, Sakura walked over to find her sensei and naruto having a sparring session. Oh and did she mention that they were both shirtless?

Of course Kakashi wasnt, he had his skin tight shirt with his mask attached while naruto had his chest bare for all to see. Sakura was sure she saw a head of violet hair peeking from the bushes nearby. But she wasn't focused on the blonde, her eyes followed the lean body of the famous copy nin. Sakura remebered she felt the same way as she did now. The same fire in her stomach and between her legs. Sakura thought she almost died when Naruto got in a cut from his kunai, causing the tight lycon shirt to rip exposing a very sexy six pack. Sakura thought it was almost a crime that he hid such muscle under those baggy clothes of his.

Those same muscles and six pack sat there before just waiting to be touched and kissed. And she wasn't doing this just to heal him. Sakura dipped her head and places a kiss to his sternum, making sure her tongue grazed his skin, Sakura looked at Kakashi again, hoping she was having an affect on him. And boy did she. Kakashi looked like a hungry predator, waiting to have his meal, that was just dangling in front of his face, and he couldn't have it...yet.

"Sakura," Sakura never heard her sensei talk like that, so sensual, so husky, so...aroused. "If you don't do anything quick, I'm going to bend you over my desk over there," he motioned to his desk, that was cluttered with scrolls near the corner," and fuck you till you can't walk."

Sakura swore she almost felt herself cum from just that sentence. She started to kiss his pecks, each kiss on his brown nipples, sucking them as she did on his fingers. Earning a groan from the man, but no moan. Sakura licked and kissed down, down, taking time on his washboard abs.

"Oh fuck yeah" Sakura was glad she was making him feel his made her feel. Very very aroused.  
Sakura places one last kiss on his hip and looked at where he had his hand around not too long ago.

He was sure endowed with bragging rights, Sakura has seen the male genitalia before, but none like Kakashi, she didn't know who she would fit that in her mouth. His cock wasn't as messy as his hand was, but there was some on the head, Sakura wrapped her hand around his length and started slowly pumping up and down, feeling him getting longer and harder.

"Faster sakura" he rasped.

She did as he said, the flesh pumped up and down. Sakura looked up at her former sensei, his handsome face was scrunched up in pleasure, beads of sweat were running down his hairline and forehead, his face was flushed, Sakura knew that he could push her away and easily throw her off of him, but to see him like this, flat on his back unable to do anything made Sakura feel almost powerful. No wonder Ino-pig always tried to talk about sex during their "girl time".

"S-Sakura" he took a deep breath, and opened up his Sharingan eye, the tomotoe spinning fast hypnotising her into, almost a pleasurable state, her body hummed, her heart beat faster and faster with every spin of the black dots. Kakashi finished his sentence  
"Hurry, when i come i want to come in your mouth". He said it with such passion and lust, Sakura couldn't believe it was the same guy that trained her since she was twelve.

Sakura nodded, she took a deep breath and opened her mouth,

"Wait" Sakura looked up at the man questionable, wondering why the man asked her to stop, she hoped he wasn't having second thoughts.

"Don't just start right away, I want you tease me, let me see that seductive side that you used in the Mist country" he still had that tone that could make her cum on the spot. Sakura blushed and nodded, _so he has heard about the mission._ Sakura traveled her gaze down back to his impressive package and softly kissed the head, she could see that Kakashi struggled not to buck his hips in her face. Sakura could taste the pre cum coming from the tip, it was more flavourable from the source, she then took her pink agile tongue and licked his head and left a wet trail all the way down to his base, where she could feel his wiry pubic hair on her nose, and gently sucked his ball sack.

"That's it baby, just like that" she could hear from his voice he had his eyes closed in content.

Sakura felt a sensation from the name he called her, no one ever called her baby before, and she liked it. Only and only from Kakashi's mouth. Sakura proceeded to take the head in her mouth, and gently sucked, not wanting to hurt him.

"God damn it Sakura I'm not going to break, suck harder" It was the same tone he used on the battlefield when he was either commanding her and her team or any other shonobi on the field. Sakura obeyed her former teacher's command and increased the pressure she had around his cock.

"Good girl, hard and slow, that's it baby"

The medic started to take more and more of Kakashi as the time progressed, but when she was almost to his base, she couldn't take all of it due to her gag reflex, _dammit_ , she wanted to give the Copy Nin complete pleasure.

"Sakura" Said girl looked up at Kakashi and saw something in his eyes, it was almost like worry or...concern.

Sakura was glad that Kakashi cared for her, but she didn't like it even now he still treats her like she cant do anything. Sakura wanted to prove him wrong.

Sakura shook her head, her pink tresses flying as she did so.

"No, I want to keep doing this. I want to make you cum, Kakashi" Sakura whispered.

Kakashi looked at her only for a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity to Sakura. Kakashi groaned and grabbed her pink her in on hand before guiding her back down on his cock, Sakura complied willingly. She opened her mouth and felt his cock slide all the way down her throat, she felt the head hit the back of her throat, trying to fight her gag reflex, she heard Kakashi say,

"Sakura, relax your throat"

Doing as she was told she fought her gag reflex and contracted her throat, and just like that she deep throated the white haired man, remembering he liked it slow and hard, she sucked harder, earning a groan from her comrade.

"That's it Sakura" She could feel the grip in her hair turn tighter, meaning that he was enjoying this very much. Learning from what Ino told her from their girl nights (much to her dislike) she started to bod her head up and down, not knowing that her teeth lightly scraped the shaft of the mans member, Kakashi full blown moaned.

"Sakura!"

Sakura almost stopped her ministrations, _looks like I completed my mission._ Sakura smirked around Kakashi's cock, hoping he didn't notice or feel anything, Sakura repeated what she did and started to point out every little thing her crush did, how his face looked, what his sexy muscles did, how tight he gripped her hair, and those sexy glorious sounds he made. Sakura didn't know how long it was, but she sure knew it was a while before Kakashi said,

"Fucking hell Sakura I'm so close"

Sakura upped up her actions, wanting to bring the man to the very edge and push him off, he made another moan, it was the second one he did, and Sakura counted herself lucky he made this man moan twice.

"S-Sakura I'm close, stop and I'll finish" He tried to pull her off his member by her hair.

Sakura, the stubborn woman that she was, kept her mouth tightly on his member, giving him the message that she wasn't stopping soon. It seemed Kakashi gave up, for he just layed back down and his grip on her hair was less rough and more secure. He was getting closer and closer by the second, his breathing was faster and more labored, _just one last final touch,_ she thought as she started to massaged his balls more firmly.

"S-Sakura!"

Sakura felt him load himself in her mouth, she quickly swallowed, not bothering on focusing on the taste, Sakura almost choked on how much he loaded in her mouth, but she kept through it and swallowed the sticky texture.

Kakashi groaned again, a loud almost painful groan. Sakura quickly looked up hoping she didn't hurt him, but found him with gritted teeth and his chest roughly moving up and down, Sakura wondered what was wrong. Her eyes traveled back down to Kakashi's cock, founding out it was _still_ hard! _How is that possible!?_ She felt Kakashi's finger tilt her chin up and wipe her lips, she looked at him questionably, but his digit was shove in her mouth before she could do or say anything. From the taste of it, it appeared she still had some cum on her lips, she quickly started sucking, already knowing she cleaned the semen right off.

"Sakura" Sakura looked up in both of his two differently colored eyes "You better wake up before I fuck you so hard you'll be seeing stars for a week"

"What?"

The medic passed out.

Sakura opened her emerald eyes, looking at her familiar bedroom ceiling, she felt tired and almost exhausted, but she felt a very, very arousing feeling in her core, her clit was pulsing in time with her rapidly beating heart. Sakura remembered giving her teacher a...hand, then she passed out. _Was it all a dream? But it felt so real...so amazing._ The medic unconsciously rubbed her thighs together, only intensifying her arousal. Sakura frowned knowing what she would have to do, she's never done it before, remembering how her sensei looked like when he took care of his problem, _well no time like the present_. She dug her hand under the covers, remembering she wore comfortable shorts and a tight tank top, she felt her fingers brush up against her shaved pussy, she could almost feel heat radiating from her arousal, thanks to Kakashi.

Just thinking of that sexy man made her clit pulse harder, she took her index finger and started to rub herself, wanting to get into the feeling of it. Feeling a little bold she gave her pulsing nipples some attention by rubbing through her tank top, she always went to sleep braless. Not getting enough, she took her middle finger and joined it with her first one, slipping between the folds, and imagined the man she dreamed not long ago, doing it to her.

"Kakashi" she unconsciously whispered.

She imagined his mouth pressed gently against hers, remembering the electric pulse he gave her, she moaned again, slipping one finger inside her entrance, not feeling much pain. It was very satisfying imagining Kakashi sticking his long digits in her pussy, but it just wasn't the same, needing release fast she added a second finger, she arched her back feeling the arousal spread throughout her body and up her spine, almost feeling Kakashi's hot gaze on her.

"Oh god Kakashi don't stop!"

She started to quickly move her hand, letting whatever comes natural, she felt something build up in her stomach. _Is this what it feels to almost have a orgasm?_ Wanting to feel the blissful more Sakura moved her hand faster and kneaded her breast a little harder. Still imagining it was Kakashi making her feel this.

She started to moan and whimper, knowing that just in a few more strokes of her now soaked hand she would feel her very first orgasm.

Picturing Kakashi's face she moaned loudly,  
"Kakashi-sensei!"

With an arch in her back she came. Hard.

She collapsed, feeling her hand get even more wet, she was panting heavily, her legs her shaky, and she was seeing spots. She just sat there letting her orgasm soak in, and just enjoyed the sensational bliss.

That was when she felt a familiar flicker of chakra. _Shit._

No one said a word, Sakura's mind was jumbled, not knowing what to do or say, and she really didn't want to be the first one talk, _and probably neither does Kakashi_. Sakura then remembered something.

"Kakashi?"

His only response was scraping of his sandals, coming from her window.

"Can you help me clean up?"

Kakashi wouldn't to do nothing else, he was very glad he took the extra step in their relationship and made that genjustu, he should tell her. Kakashi advanced to the side of her bed, looking into her flushed face, with her beautiful emerald eyes. And smelling the wonderful smell of her orgasm, his pants have never been tighter, and all of his hard-ons in the past he has had because of her, never compared to the one he had right now.

 _I should probably tell her..._

 _eh, later._

* * *

 ** _Probably could have done better. Anyway this will only be a oneshot. Sorry._**


End file.
